


Just When We Were Good...

by Firewhisperer13



Series: Descendants Series [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewhisperer13/pseuds/Firewhisperer13
Summary: Six months... that's all it took for one of the Descendants to snap. For Carlos, Evie, Hera, and Jay, the Auradon life is absolutely perfect, but the pressure it puts on Mal is proving to be too much. Granted, it isn't paradise for Hera, either, what with the unknown status of her relationship with Carlos driving her mad. But all of that has to be put aside when Mal decided to return back to the Isle, and an old nuisance returns. It's time to get wicked once again.All Rights Reserved, Disney Channel, 2017
Relationships: Carlos de Vil/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Descendants Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788964
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_I laid in the grass of the outdoor eating area, looking at the stars. It was so calm and peaceful out here, compared to the absolute chaos that had been unfolding inside the school seemingly non-stop. The air was warm, and a baby breeze tickled my short hair. The tiny stars twinkled in the sky, contrasting with the darkness of the night sky._

_"Hera?" I turned my head to the blonde girl beside me, a rare smile on her face. "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course you can. I'm always here for you, no matter what it is you need." I looked back up at the sky for a second, and when I flickered my gaze back to her, blood was running from her eyes, and her bones were all broken in weird shapes. I screamed and tried to run, but before I could, she lept on top of me and wrapped her cold, broken fingers around my throat._

_"Why did you let me die?" Her voice was distorted and gravely now, and when I didn't respond, her grip tightened. I kicked and thrashed, trying to throw her off me, but to no avail. The will to fight slowly left me, and I just laid there, staring into her bleeding eyes. "It's all your fault! Why did you let me die?"_

I woke up to the sound of my own screams, thrashing and kicking like a madman among my sheets. Once my insane fighting stopped, my heart pounded against my chest, attempting to escape. My red and black hair was sticking to my forehead and cheeks from heavy sweat, and it appeared as though I had been tangled up in my sheets. I didn't even get a moment to relax before the door flew open, revealing Mal and Evie standing there, color drained from their faces.

"Hera!" The blue haired girl cried, immediately racing over and grabbing my waist extremely tightly. "Everyone in our hall heard you screaming, and we all got so worried. I'm so glad you're okay!" I squirmed beneath her grip, attempting to break myself free.

"Evie... I'm fine... please... just... let go," I struggled. She got the message and immediately backed off.

"You've really got a set of lungs there, kiddo," Mal attempted to joke. I was still extremely spooked from my nightmare, so it did nothing to cheer me up. "What was it this time?" I took in a deep breath, bringing my heart rate back to normal, before explaining.

"Aline... it was Aline. We were stargazing, and then when I looked over at her, she was bleeding from here eyes and her body was all disfigured. She jumped on top of me and started strangling me, and kept asking 'why did you let me die?'" Though I was trembling, I attempted to get my morning started, grabbing my towel and shower supplies. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to shower and get dressed in time for class." I almost got past the two gawking girls, but Mal fiercely gripped my wrist, bringing my attention back to her.

"Hera, it's not your fault." I furrowed my eyebrows and yanked my arm away from her.

"Everyone needs to stop saying that."


	2. Chapter 2

I stood beside my three other friends- Jay, Carlos, and Evie- as we watched Mal pretty much get savagely attacked by reporters. Carlos' arm rested on my shoulder, and though I didn't want to admit it, this was really nice. Mal's eyes were glassy, her mind clearly off in some other world, until she suddenly gasped and was brought back to reality. 

"She is getting eaten alive out there..." I muttered, feeling sympathy for her. Ever since she and Ben had become a thing, reporters and journalists took every chance they could to ask Mal endless questions. It made some sense, seeing as how we were considered foreign to the people from Auradon, but I did still feel bad for her. 

King Ben seemed to notice that Mal was in distress and calmly made his way over to his girlfriend and attempted to shoo away the reporters. However, they decided this was the time to ask Ben questions instead. It wasn't until Fairy Godmother came in and told all of them off that they finally left the poor couple alone. Despite the problem being solved, Mal still looked extremely distressed. I knew the pressure of things as of late were starting to her, but I was hoping she wouldn't snap and do something she'd regret. 

"Hera? We have to go get Mal, and both of you have to get fitted for your dresses," Evie sighed, clearly on her wits ends.

"Evie, do I have to? I don't even want to go to Royal Cotillion!" She shot me an angry glare and I shrunk in place.

"E, come on," Carlos cut in. "Give Hera a break."

"She can have a break after cotillion." Evie snatched my hand and dragged me over to the -now blonde- girl and spun her around. "If we don't do a fitting for your gown right this minute, you'll be dancing in your bathrobe." She looked up at Ben. "Hi. Let's go. Let's go." Without giving them another moment, Evie dragged the two of us into her room and pulled Mal's dress off its hanger. I placed my hands over my eyes as Mal changed into the yellow and blue gown, and once she was settled, she looked beyond grumpy. I slouched on Evie's bed as the eccentric girl yanked back on Mal's shoulders and pulled the corset strings tighter.

"Oh! Okay, Evie, I cannot breathe," she wheezed out.

"Well, you can breathe after cotillion."

"Well, I sincerely doubt that." Mal's voice had lost its cheery luster. "I have at least twenty more events directly behind it and I can't even remember what a single one of them is."

"Impeccable," Evie commented, not paying any attention to what her best friend was complaining about.

"Evie? Hera?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about what we'd be doing if we were back on the Isle right now?" I wasn't surprised Mal asked this question, but it was slightly concerning that it was coming up. Evie, however, didn't seem to concerned, and laughed.

"That's funny."

"Not really, but then again, life sucked over there, so I'm not sure why I'd give it a second thought." Dramatic music played on the TV and Evie allowed Mal to step down. 

"Ah! Look who's on TV." Mal happily sat on her bed and payed attention to the program.

" _As the royal couple continues their tour of the kingdom, they dined with Aladdin and Jasmine. Six months ago, no one thought King Ben and his girlfriend from the wrong side of the bridge would last."_

"Yeah, no kidding," Mal scoffed. Seeing what dating Ben was doing to Mal, I was glad I had never felt anything for Prince Jon. We were still friends, but I'd never felt the affection for him that he had for me- and I'm pretty sure still has.

" _Mal must be counting the days until the Royal Cotillion, when she will officially become a Lady of the Court."_ Mal seemed to remember something at that moment, and moved to the side of her bed, pulling out her spell book, shockingly enough. I thought she and Evie were forced to give up the book and the mirror to be put into the museum. She flipped to a spell and read it out loud.

"Read it fast at lightning speed. Remember everything I need." She picked up a coral book and moved her finger in a familiar motion before flipping the book open and reading it at lightning speed.

"I know Mal's secret to fitting in and Ben wouldn't like it one bit," I warned, shooting her a glare. "Haven't you guys had enough secrets between the two of you already?" Mal looked up at me with a deadpanned look.

"Hera, you remember what I was like before I started using my spell book. I mean, I was a complete disaster."

"Well, personally, as one of your best friends, I strongly believe this spell book-" I stood and quickly snatched the book from her lap. "It belongs in the museum, along with Evie's mirror." She tried to psych me out with a sad look. "Don't give me the face. Put the pout away. Mm-hmm. You know I'm right." I held the book in my lap and sat back down.

"You both don't ever miss running wild and just breaking the rules?"

"Like stealing and lying and fighting?" Evie clarified.

"Yeah!" 

"No!" We both cried.

"What?"

"Why would we?" I was a little glad Mal was stalling my fitting with Evie. When it came to dress making, she took it so seriously.

"M, come here." Evie helped Mal up from her bed and led her over to look at the footage on the television. "Look at where we are. We're in Auradon! And we're Auradon girls now- all three of us." Evie opened her arm and I walked over, going into her embrace.

" _Since Mal revealed her love of strawberries, she has received hundreds of cartons from her admirers."_ Evie shrieked at what she thought was a cute gesture. " _Here she is enjoying a cozy bite..."_

"See, this is the land of opportunity. We can be whatever we want to be here. So please, let's just leave the past in the past, okay? Besides, I mean, look at the shoes." Evie gushed, turning back to clothes as usual. "Look at them."

"Mm. Severe." I laughed at Mal's uninterested reaction, catching Evie's attention.

"Ooh, Hera, your turn!"

"No, no, Evie, no! Please!"

"Can't get out of it. I'm going to make you look so pretty!"


	3. Chapter 3

As the five of us walked past a bunch of students, the girls fawned over Jay. I rolled my eyes at how completely smitten they were with him, not seeing the appeal.

"Why do you torture them?" Carlos sighed, tapping Jay's arm. "Just pick someone to take to Cotillion already."

"I'm going solo. That way I can dance with all of them." This really was the one thing I couldn't stand about Jay. He was such a player and felt no remorse about it.

"Ah! You're the expert." Evie, Mal, and I glanced at each other and shook our heads. "Um, Jay." Carlos stepped in front of his friend, stopping all of us. "If you were going to ask someone, what's the best way to go?" Evie nudged me with her elbow and shot me a cheeky grin. Even Mal wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Listen, all you gotta do..." Jay placed his hand on Carlos' shoulder, "is look like me."

"Oh, ha-ha." Rolling his eyes, Carlos looked around at the group, then focused his eyes on me.

"Uh... Hey, Hera... uh... I was wondering, uh... if you liked the carrot cake last night." I smiled. It was nice he was taking time to talk to me like this.

"I had the pumpkin pie," I chuckled.

"Oh, cool. Um, uh-" Jay walked back to Carlos' side and dragged him away.

"Smooth."

"Hera!" I looked past Carlos to see Jane rushing over to me, and I sighed. I'd been helping her set up everything for Cotillion, and it seemed like she needed something new every five seconds. Why she couldn't just call me, I have no idea. Before Jane could say anything, Evie approached.

"I have an opening for a fitting at three. Who wants it."

"Me!" Lonnie, cried- whom I hadn't even noticed had shown up. "Sorry."

"Perfect. I'll take you later. And Hera?" I turned to my friend. "We need to talk once you're free."

"Mal?"

"Yes?" I turned back to Jane.

"I hate to keep bugging you, but the decorating committee needs more answers. So, as much as I hate to, um... you know, um..."

"Bug her?" I piped in.

"Right."

"Yeah, Jane, I would love to. I just have to get to class."

"You know, just nod if you like it."

"Okay." I could tell Mal was starting to get stressed and kept one eye on her.

"Chair swags, entry banner, twinkle lights. Napkin design. Table bunting. And you still haven't picked the party favors yet."

"Honestly, Jane, whatever you think-"

"I mean, we could do chains, key charms, pen toppers. I king of love the pen toppers, but, I mean, we can do all three." Suddenly, Mal's eyes flashed a threatening green, and she almost seemed possessed. After she snapped out of it, Mal chuckled and looked down.

"I say pen toppers."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You won't regret it."

"Okay." Lonnie and Evie came back over, either to fetch me or just move on from whatever they were doing.

"I cannot wait to see what your wedding will look like," Lonnie gushed. I became very confused. This was a huge jump from Cotillion, and I wasn't quite sure how we got here.

"Me too," Mal mumbled, but quickly caught herself. "Wait! What?"

"The Royal Cotillion is like getting engaged to be engaged to be engaged," Jane explained.

"I knew it!" Evie gasped.

"Everyone knows it."

"I didn't know it!" Mal interjected. "How come nobody told me that? Is my entire life just planned out in front of me-"

"Hi, Mal." The two of us jumped at King Ben's words, not realizing he was behind us.

"Hi, Ben," the three perky girls gushed, clearly trying to shoot a message to Mal. He was too focused on her, however.

"Oh, oh. Quick moment." Jane grabbed Ben's arm and dragged him aside, and the five other girls took that as our cue to leave. But as we walked away, Evie just felt the need to gossip.

"On another note, Carlos was totally about to ask Hera to Cotillion before you came over, Jane." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No way, E. We're not... well we..." I sighed. "Carlos and I are complicated." Everyone stopped walking and circled around me, but it would feel nice to spill to people who would keep it between us. "We... you know, we've kissed a couple times, and we both admitted we like each other in this super cheesy, kind of stupid way." All the girls chuckled. "And we've gone out a couple times, but we're nothing more than two friends who go out sometimes. And... it's just frustrating, that's all."

"Well, Hera, I still think he was about to ask you to go with him, but then he got nervous and asked about stupid carrot cake." 

"I wish, Evie. But I don't think that's ever going to happen. I'm pretty sure he and I will always be stuck in this weird more-than-friends-but-not-boyfriend-and-girlfriend-and-it's-more-complicated-than-that zone."

"That was a lot of words," Jane laughed.

"Well, I think you and Carlos would be super cute together," Lonnie smiled, squeezing my hand.

"Thanks Lonnie. I just haven't kept up hope of it happening," I shrugged.

"All right guys, let's line it up. Carlos, you're with me."

"Yeah." 

I stood on the uppermost viewing level of the amphitheater, watching what appeared to be a fencing practice. Of course, my eyes were pretty much only on Carlos, for obvious reasons.

" _Assembler_ ," Jay ordered. All the member extended their swords towards their partners. "Salute." They raised the weapons back up. "Lower the point. Masks down. _En garde._ " They all lunged at their partners and began swinging their swords in hopes of being the winner. Despite doing a fairly good job, Carlos was eliminated, and it was down to Jay and some other guy that I didn't know. Confused, Jay removed his mask. People began cheering and crowding around as Jay and the guy fought. The guy stole Jay's sword, bringing the fight to an end. Jay go his sword back and the guy removed his mask, revealing that they were in fact not a guy, but Lonnie.

"It's Lonnie!" Jane cried. Everyone clapped and cheered for her and everyone began to clear out as the team had a final discussion. They all broke to go shower and change, except for Carlos, who noticed me looking down and smiled up at me.

"Hera, hey. Hey." 

"Hey, Carlos, what's up?" I could feel my cheeks get warm.

"Uh..." Dude- Carlos' dog- ran in and jumped onto one of the blocks the fighters used for flips. "Not much. You?"

"Way too much. Jane is pretty much forcing me to help her with Cotillion, and this whole thing went down where we were gonna go with blue and gold banners for Cotillion, but then she couldn't find the right shade of blue or whatever. She's so obsessed with the little details, and it's hard to be helpful when I just don't care, you know?"

"Oh, yeah, no, that's a- that's a bummer." I could tell he was sympathizing with me a bit, and I had to wonder why. "Um, speaking of Cotillion-"

"I know, right? It's all anyone is talking about twenty-four-seven. Jane's all like 'it's like they've never been to one before.'"

"Uh... we haven't, actually."

"Right, I told Jane that. And then she looked super guilty and started going on about how she always just serves punch, so she wants to try and find a date so she doesn't have to. Apparently she's already got some guy in mind, but she wouldn't tell me who." Carlos nodded. "And I wouldn't even be stuck helping her if Audrey hadn't went off to a spa vacation with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather," I groaned. It felt nice to let off some steam.

"Hera, maybe we should just-"

"Skip the whole thing?" I scoffed. "I really, really wish I could. It's so nice to have a... friend... who's on the same wavelength." I was hesitant on using the word 'friend,' but I really couldn't tell what he thought we were.

"Oh, you got me." We both awkwardly laughed, and I wanted to just shrivel up and die right here. This was so depressing. No wonder we've never made it out of the technically-friends zone. Suddenly, my phone began ringing, and I looked down to see it was Jane again.

"Ugh, I got to go. Great practice, though!"

"Yeah."

"See ya." I answered the call. "Hey, Jane."

_That was a complete disaster of a conversation, Hera._


	4. Chapter 4

"Hera! Thank god you're here!" Jane cried, racing up to me with her clipboard. "We have a problem."

"There always seems to be a new one," I sighed. "What is it this time?"

"You know the stained glass options we had for Cotillion?" I nodded. "Well, we're going with the one of Ben and Mal, but I forgot the color Ben picked for Mal's eyes." He held up three different shades of green and I rolled my eyes.

"Jane! One, why couldn't we have this conversation over the phone or video chat, and two, how would I know which option Ben chose."

"Look, you've known Mal your whole life. Which one is closest to her eyes?" I looked over the three options, then rested my finger on the brightest one.

"This one. These are most like her eyes."

"Thank you so much, Hera!"

"Just remember it this time," I smirked. She ran off and just as she was out of sight, Evie came up beside me.

"Hey, chika!"

"Hey, Evie. If you need me for another fitting, I swear to god..." She laughed.

"No, no, I just wanted to have another talk about Carlos." I rolled my eyes, but I caved. It was nice to vent to her.

"Well, we just had a conversation after his practice where I vented to the point where I let out that I don't want to go to Cotillion," I informed her in my fake-perky voice that indicated I was actually peeved.

"Oh no. Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope. Aren't I just so smooth, E?" She shook her head at how I was acting.

"Well, if he likes you, then he'll hopefully look past that and ask you anyways... should he ever find the courage to." Now I was laughing. 

"Yeah, he always seems to stumble over his words around me. But I think we're just weird friends, unfortunately."

"Hera, he likes you!" She insisted. "I hear him talking to Jay. He just goes on and on about you and how wonderful you are." I blushed. "And wasn't he the one who made you realize you wanted to become good."

"Yeah..."

"And you two have kissed, like, two or three times. That is _not_ something friends do. That's something that two people who _should_ be together do." Evie was completely right. We had both said we liked each other, and we went on what I guess you could call dates sometimes. I made a decision. 

"Evie, if he doesn't ask me to Cotillion by then end of tomorrow, I'm going to ask him myself," I declared. Evie squealed and hugged me as we kept walking.

"Yes! You two will be so cute together!"

"I really like him, E, and he likes-" I stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw on the lawn in front of me. That place Jane had run off to? Well, it was to Carlos. She was touching his arms and hands a lot, smiling really big, and laughing way too much. My heart dropped to my feet and I felt like I was going to pass out. "-Jane."

"Hera-" I turned on my heel and ran to my room, barely able to see because I was crying. I could hear Evie calling out behind me, but I didn't stop until I crashed into someone.

"I'm so sorry," I sniffled. "I-I wasn't really watching where I was going." 

"Hera?" I looked up to see a redhead dressed in green, and relief flooded over me. 

"Aria! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" She helped me up and took in my distressed appearance.

"What's going on? You look really upset." I sighed. Aria was the first person I had talked about my plight about Carlos with, so I could just launch into the crazy.

"Jane and Carlos were flirting with each other." Her expression quickly changed from worried to sad.

"What? That is so not cool," she mumbled. "Hera, I'm going to snatch some ice cream from the freezer and we can sit in your room and eat it and just talk trash about the people who wronged us." 

"Wait, what happened to you and Prince Jon?" I asked. Not long after the coronation, Aria and Jon had gotten together.

"He hasn't stopped being into you, and it was just too overwhelming for me, so I broke it off yesterday."

"Wow... six whole months. That's, like, an eternity for our age." We both laughed at my joke. "And thanks for the offer, but I just need to be alone for a while."

"Okay, well, if you need anything, just let me know."

"Thanks, Aria." She nodded and I rushed into my room, collapsing onto my bed and crying. Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Lonnie all knocked on my door multiple times, but I didn't answer, and since my door was locked, they couldn't just come in. 

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I had finally stopped crying because I was extremely hungry. I was about to text Aria and take her up on her offer, but decided to just go get some food on my own. Looking down, I opened the door and once again crashed into someone. Of course, this time they were a much closer friends.

"Mal? What's wrong?" She had tears streaming down her cheeks, was wearing her old jacket from the Isle, and held a tiny box and her spell book.

"I-I don't belong here, Hera," she cried. "Ben doesn't love me for who I am. I'm going back to the Isle." I was about to talk her out of it, when something hit me. Carlos clearly didn't like me. I didn't even deserve to be loved, my mother taught me that.

She was right, and I didn't belong here, either.

"Take me with you," I ordered. Mal seemed shocked.

"Hera, what-"

"No one loves me here. I don't even deserve to be loved by anyone. So, I want to come with you. At least people are still scared of me there." Although Mal still looked shocked, she nodded. We made our way over to some purple motorcycle, which I assumed Ben gave her. I had a spare helmet from when I would go on rides with Prince Jon, so I grabbed it from my locker and slipped the black and red helmet on. Mal sat on the bike and revved up the engine as I sat behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you sure about this, Hera? I don't plan on coming back after I go." I replayed the scene of Jane touching Carlos and laughing.

"Yes, I'm sure."

" _Do you really think you deserve to be loved, Hera? Do you really think you're important to your mother? She killed your sisters without a second thought. How long do you think it will take before she does the same to you?"_

_"You're wrong, Uma!"_

_"Am I?"_

I shook my head, trying to forget that conversation as Mal came to a stop on the break on land before the Isle. The familiar dark cloud swirled over it, making it look as ominous as usual. The blonde pulled out her spell book and turned to the page containing the spell we would need.

"Noble steed, proud and fair, you shall take me anywhere," she recited before moving her fingers in the pattern. "Okay, whew. Please work." I became panicked.

"What did you just say?" She didn't respond, and instead sped the bike forwards. I closed my eyes, expecting to splash into the water, but instead felt a bouncing sensation. When I opened my eyes, Mal's bike was bouncing on the water, all the way to the Isle. Once we landed, she sped the bike through alleys and streets, disregarding peoples' angry cries. She stopped in front of a poster for the Cotillion- where her face had been crossed out- and chuckled before tearing it down. Finally, she pulled the bike behind a set of stairs and we both climbed off. I grabbed a rock and tossed it at a sign that, ironically enough, said 'Danger: Flying Rocks." After hitting the sign dead on, a grate blocking the stairway lifted and Mal and I climbed it, entering our old home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I always pictured that if Hera were an actual character in the movie series, she would have her own song in the sequel, not one that she shares with Mal. So that's what this poem is supposed to be. She would be out on the "balcony" at the old house, looking out at Auradon as she sang it.

Mal spray painted all the walls around us while I wrote a poem in my notebook. Carlos had given it to me, which made the poem I was writing extremely ironic.

_The girl with the raven black hair_

_and the piercing, red-eyed stare._

_Kindness isn't her style._

_The most feared youngster on the Isle._

_But what if that's not what I want to be?_

_You saw the better side of me,_

_directed me towards good._

_Held me when I cried,_

_when no one else understood._

_So why is it so hard_

_to know where we are?_

_And why did I see you_

_and her...?_

_What are we to you?_

_After all that we've been through..._

_Am I just stuck in second place?_

_Or are we never going anywhere?_

"Hera!" I snapped my head up and the book shut, looking up at Mal with innocent eyes.

"What's up?" She slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm getting really sick of this blonde hair. Let's go see Dizzy so I can fix this." I perked up. Dizzy was one of my favorite youngsters on the Isle, and I hadn't gotten the chance to say goodbye. I stashed the notebook under the mattress on my bed and followed Mal to Dizzy's shop. The sign on the door said it didn't open until midnight, but Mal and I were allowed to come and go whenever we wanted, so long as Dizzy was there. The little girl with auburn pigtails and a paint-splattered dress swept colorful hair trimmings off the floor, music blasting on her headphones so loud that Mal and I could hear it loud and clear. She swept close to us, and when she looked up to see the two girls, she threw her headphones off and squealed.

"Mal! Hera! Is Evie here too?" I had forgotten how much Dizzy loved Evie, but now that I was reminded of that, I felt kind of bad Evie wasn't here.

"As _if_ ," Mal scoffed. The little girl's face fell, and I tried to make things better.

"I, um, forgot that you guys don't open until midnight." She nodded. "Place looks great." That did the trick. Dizzy's adorable little face brightened up and she giggled.

"So, what is your deal?" Mal asked. "Has your grandmother given you any customers yet?"

"Ah, just a witch here and there. Mostly, it's a lot of scrubbing and scouring and sweeping. Lots and lots of sweeping."

"Sounds like the old Cinderella treatment, eh?" I sighed.

"Yeah. She's gone from Wicked Stepmother to Wicked Grandmother."

"That's not really much of a switch." 

"Hey, Dizzy, you used to do Evie, right?"

"Yeah. I thought of the little braids."

"You have any ideas for me?"

"Mm." Dizzy looked closely at Mal's hair before coming over to her. I sat down in an extra chair, waiting to see what Dizzy would do. She really was an artist when it came to hair. "The washed-out blonde with purple tips? The best of no worlds. You can't see where your face ends and your hair begins." Mal and I both chuckled. As Dizzy led Mal to the other chair, she looked at Mal's nails and scrunched her nose. "Oh, what is this? 'Bored to Death Pink?' Hmm. How far can I go?"

"The works?" Mal didn't seem so sure. "I mean, whatever makes me feel like me, but you know, way worse."

"Yay!" Dizzy bounded over to a table and picked up a large pair of shears. Mal's eyes went wide and I laughed as Dizzy began to work her magic. She mixed a deep purple dye and spread it throughout Mal's hair, then left it to set. "I really like your hair, Hera."

"Oh, thanks Dizzy. I just got sick of the long hair and bangs I had for years, so I let the bangs grow out before chopping it all off."

"It suits your face shape really well. But if you'd let me dye it..." I laughed. 

"That depends." I leaned forwards. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I'm thinking just red, but like a wine red. You know, darker red, but it's still definitely red." I thought it over. I actually really liked that idea.

"You used the word red a lot, but I'm in." Dizzy put the dye in my hair, and while mine was setting, Dizzy washed the excess out of Mal's and then dried it. As soon as that was done, she began cutting it to be straight on the edges, just like mine. Finally, she put it all in rollers and moved back to me, rinsing out the excess and blow drying it. She moved over to redo Mal's nails and I gasped, running my fingers through my newly-dyed hair. "Dizzy, I love it! Thank you so much!"

"I know what I'm doing, girl." Finally, Mal was finished. She had the hairstyle I had for most of my life, but it was a light fuchsia. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Hey! There I am," she cackled.

" _Voila!"_

 _"Voila,"_ Mal repeated. She paid Dizzy, and she looked so shocked. 

"For me?"

"Yeah. You earned it." She laughed and ran over to her cash register, but before she could get there, the door flew open and I froze. A tall pirate with a hook on one hand and a long, red vest entered.

"Fork it over, you runt." Dizzy hesitated, but handed it over. "Now the rest of it." She opened the cash register and handed him the contents. "Hmm. Thank you. Mm-hmm." He was about to leave, when Mal called out to him, causing me to cringe. I was already going through enough. The last thing I needed was for this guy to know I was here.

"Still running errands for Uma, or do you actually get to keep what you steal?" She teased. His eyes flickered down to me and I tensed.

"Well, well, well. What a nice surprise," he deadpanned, getting closer to me.

"Hi, Harry," I swallowed. 

"Just wait until Uma hears you're back. She's never gonna give you back your old territory."

"Oh, well, that's okay. Because I will be taking it." He was extremely close to my face now.

"Mal, make it stop," I hissed. He ran the dull edge of his hook through my hair and I shuddered.

"I could hurt you." Bravery suddenly surged through me, and I grabbed into his arm, removing the gum from my mouth and sticking it on the end of his hook.

"Not without her permission, I bet." He chuckled and put his hook in his mouth, removing the gum from it and beginning to chew it. 

"See you around, princess." He walked out, but not before sweeping items off Dizzy's desk.

"Great. More sweeping." I grabbed onto Mal's arm and nearly collapsed.

"I-I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to ever see him again, even when we came back." Mal hugged me against her frame.

"I won't let him hurt you ever again." I began to cry.

"I never even wanted to date him. He threatened to hurt all of you if I didn't..."

"I know, I know. And I know how he hurt you." I calmed down and looked up at her.

"Can we go back to the house now?" She nodded and we waved goodbye to Dizzy before heading back. I collapsed onto my bed and watched Mal finish a mural of the five of us. As she did, I noticed she wasn't wearing Ben's ring. "Mal, where's Ben's ring?" She froze and set the can down before sitting down next to me.

"I went through something like you, Hera. I realized he didn't love me, so I gave him the ring back."

"What? But Mal, he does love you! Even though you're the kid of a villain, he loves you unconditionally."

"We got in a fight about my magic right before I left. He found out I was using it to fit in and got really upset about it."

"So what, Mal? Couples fight all the time. It's just part of the relationship. Just because you fought doesn't mean he doesn't love you anymore. If anything, it proves it, because it means he cares enough to worry about you." She shook her head.

"I wasn't good for him."

"Mal, you're not listening!"

"Hera, what do you know? What even _are_ you and Carlos? Do you know?"

"Of course I don't!" I calmed down. "I didn't. But after what I saw with Jane, I'm sure we're just friends."

"Then why are you still thinking about him, and about all of this?"

"Because I still like him, Mal." I sat back down on the bed, not really realizing I had stood. "I still like him, so it'll be hard to get over this. But I will."

"Hera-" The clanking of the gate opening echoed, followed by two sets of feet coming up the stairs. Mal went back to spray painting, and I opened my notebook. 

"At least I don't see a picture of me with horns." Mal jumped and whipped around, and I looked up, only for my blood to run cold.

"Ben." I came to my senses.

"Carlos?"


	6. Chapter 6

[Firewhisperer13](https://www.quotev.com/Firewhisperer13)

"Carlos, what are you doing here?" I snapped. The last thing I wanted to see right now was Carlos, especially right after Mal and I ran into Harry. This day just kept getting worse.

"Hera, did you really think I wouldn't come after you? I was so worried when I couldn't find you." She stepped closer, but I held my arm out to stop him.

"Shouldn't you be with Fairyette junior?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who?"

"Jane! I... ugh it's not important anymore." I let my guard down, and he stepped closer, pressing his side against my back.

"Hera, what's going on with you? You're never like this. I... I never thought you'd leave Auradon." I pushed him away.

"No one loves me, Carlos. My mother and Uma were right. No one loves me, I don't deserve it. I just belong here with Mal. At least here people are afraid of me." He grabbed my hand, but I pushed it away.

"Well, Uma and your mom were wrong. People do love you." I shook my head.

"Stop lying, Carlos. I'm not stupid." I took a deep breath and tried to change the conversation. "Mal and I ran into Harry today." He went pale.

"Please tell me he didn't recognize you with the new hair- which looks amazing on you, by the way."

"Oh, he remembered."

"Hera, that's exactly why you need to come back from Auradon. I'll know you're safe there and... I can be there with you." I almost gave in.

_Almost._

But then I remembered Jane flirting with him, and it pushed me away yet again.

"You're not changing my mind, Carlos. You should go." I turned away and sat back down on my bed. "Carlos, please go. Please leave." Defeated, Carlos turned to leave, and as soon as he was gone, I broke down into tears, violent sobs raking my body.

"Mal? Hera? It's Evie." We looked at the communication horns we used to talk to people outside the house. Granted, we only used them as kids, but now I was really annoyed we never got rid of them. They were all here, and they weren't giving up. "Let me just talk to you two for a second. "Come on." Mal stormed over to the other horn.

"Go away!" She ordered. I flopped back down on my mattress and attempted to fall asleep. However, the silence was short-lived, as Evie, Jay, and unfortunately, Carlos walked towards us.

"I though Mal told you all to leave," I spat, glaring at Carlos.

"Yeah, well... Harry and Gil kind of kidnapped Ben and they said that if we want him back, Mal and you have to go to Uma's chip shop, like, now." I groaned and Mal went pale.

"If you guys never would have of brought him here, this never would have happened. What were you thinking?"

"He was gonna come with or without us," Evie rushed to explain. "We just wanted to protect him."

"Yeah, and we completely blew it, guys."

"Okay! Okay. So what are we gonna do?"

"'We' are not doing anything." Mal moved towards the exit, and I stood to follow. "This is between Uma and me, and Harry and Hera. And they're punks. And guess what? Now I have to go get him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mal. You two are still gonna have to go through Harry Hook and his wharf rats, and Hera shuts down whenever she sees him." I rolled my eyes at Carlos.

"Yeah, you're gonna need us," Jay insisted.

"Uma demanded the two of us to come."

"Mal, come on."

"She demanded the two of them come," Carlos repeated.

"Who's side are you on?" I grumbled.

"Whichever one keeps you safe." I almost found that touching. "I know one thing. I'm not going anywhere." He sat down with a firm 'thump' onto the couch, signaling he meant what he said.

"We'll be here when you get back." Without another word, Mal and I turned away.

"What do you think Harry wants from you?" She asked cautiously.

"Nothing good, that's for sure. I can't let my guard down here, but it's better than having to face Jane and Carlos ever day." Mal stopped.

"So that's really what this is about?" The old her seemed to come back. The one that was wicked, but cared about me tremendously.

"What do you mean?"

"You're here because you can't face your jealousy, Hera?" I rolled it over in my head and sighed, She was completely right. All those hopeless thoughts, all those reasons to leave weren't an issue until I saw Jane flirting with Carlos.

"I guess it is," I shrugged. "But who cares? It's so much more fun over here."

"This coming from the girl who said Auradon life was so much better." I smirked. 

"I'd just forgotten how good wicked tasted."

"That's my girl."

The overwhelming stench of fish was an immediate turn-off, but we had to go through with this if we wanted to save Ben.

"Why couldn't Ariel have made mortal enemies with something that didn't stink?" Mal gagged.

"She was a stupid fish and Ursula was a stupid octopus," I groaned. "Need I say more?" The purple-haired girl threw open the doors, and things went silent. There stood Uma- same stupid braids she thought looked cool and that dumb, smug smirk plastered on her face.

"I'm back," Mal sang.

"Losers, party of two. Right this way, please." She gestured to a table with only one extra chair.

"Uma, get me a chair. Now!" She laughed. 

"You're not needed here." Harry emerged and I shuddered. "She's all yours." He ran his hook through my sweatshirt and dragged me into the back kitchen, the fish stench drowned out by my fear.

"Aw, what's the matter, Hera?" He pouted. "Why aren't you happy to see me?" He placed his arms on either side of me, trapping me against a counter.

"Get away from me, creep," I growled. He pretended to be hurt.

"Princess, that's such a mean word to call your former love."

"Love? There was never love between us. You had a disgusting lust and I wanted to protect my friends. If you think- even for a second- that we had love, you're delusional." Harry scoffed.

"Like you know any better."

"Let me go, Harry!" Cheering erupted from the main room and he sighed. "Looks like you're safe this time. But if I find out you love anyone else- or even just _like_ anyone else- I'll kill them, your friends, and then you. Got it?" I growled and he backed away letting me run to Mal's embrace, which was waiting outside the shop.

"Did he hurt you?" She whispered.

"No, just the usual threats." I noticed there was one less person in this hug. "where's Ben?" The green-eyed girl sighed.

"I lost to Uma. Now I have to bring Fairy Godmother's wand to her tomorrow at noon, or she'll kill Ben."

"There is no way we're going to give Uma the wand," Evie cried. "We can't just let her destroy Auradon."

"Uma doesn't get the wand, then Ben is toast, guys." My gaze flickered to Carlos before it went back down to my shoes.

"Right, so we're gonna give Uma, of all people, the wand." They all began arguing, and in an attempt to tune them out, I came up with a plan.

"Wait, guys!" Everyone looked at me, and I made sure to look at Jay. "Your 3-D printer." Jay and Carlos had installed a 3-D printer in their room that Chad _really_ liked using for some reason.

"A phony wand?"

"Yes!"

"In my sleep!"

"The second Uma tests it, she'll know it's fake."

"Well, okay, so then we just get Ben out really fast. We need some kind of diversion."

"Smoke bombs," Jay suggested.

"Perfect. I'll get the chemicals we need from Lady Tremaine's place. That could work. Oh, and sick hair, by the way," Evie complimented. "Evil Stepmom seriously stepped up her game."

"Okay, you want to know something? Dizzy did this?"

"Little Dizzy? Shut up."

"I know. I'm like, loving it. And Hera makes a great red-head."

"I'm really proud of her."

"Hello?" We turned to face the boys, who clearly did not care.

"Right. Carlos, Jay, you guys meet us at Pirate's Bay no later than noon."

"And you guys? Losing? Not an option," Mal added. "'Cause We're rotten..."

"... to the core."

"Let's do this." Before Evie, Mal, and I left, Carlos caught my arm.

"We need to talk when all of us get back to Auradon. You know, with Ben." I groaned, dreading the mere thought of what could ensue. But I sucked it up and nodded.

"Don't break anything while you're gone," I joked, causing us both to smile. He pecked my cheek and ran after Jay, leaving me dumbfounded.


	7. Chapter 7

Mal and I led Evie into Lady Tremaine's place and her eyes lit up. Her gaze focused on Dizzy and she raised a finger to her lips, clearly wanting to surprise the girl.

"Okay," I whispered, following quietly. As soon as She was close enough, E knelt down and put an arm around the chair. Dizzy turned her attention to the new presence and came alive.

"Evie? Evie, you came back!" She wrapped her arms around the older girl's neck.

"Hi."

"Hey, so great to see you, too," Mal deadpanned. I hit her arm to get her to shut up.

"You had your chance. Besides, we both know Evie's her favorite." Mal sighed, knowing I had a point.

"Is it all just like we imagined? Do we really have closets you can walk into? Have you been to a real swimming pool? What does ice cream taste like?" I swear Dizzy was about to explode.

"It's cold, and it's sweet, and if you eat it too fast, it gives you a headache."

"Really"

"Yeah." I snickered.

"I remember the first time Carlos had ice cream, I told him you're supposed to eat it fast." I laughed at the memory. "Stupid Carlos."

"I saved your sketch book for you."

"You did?" Dizzy ran behind the counter and brought back a massive book. I barely remembered this thing, but it was nice to see it again. "Oh my gosh." Evie sat down and opened it up, flipping to a sketch of a dress that I actually _did_ remember. "I made this dress out of an old curtain and safety pins."

"It reminds me of the dress you made for Mal when she met Jasmine," Dizzy gushed. Her statement caused Mal to laugh.

"I spilled curry all over that."

"You did."

"Yeah. I saw that."

"That stain is _never_ coming out."

"You-you're totally right, Dizzy. This was totally the inspiration for that."

"I knew it! You can take the girl out of the Isle, but you can't take the Isle out of the girl." Evie's expression faltered. Mal began looking around for the stuff we would need as Evie picked up a gold wire bracelet.

"Is this..." She placed a charm shaped like her tag in the center. "Is this too much or is this fabulous?"

"Hand me the glue gun!" Evie did as Dizzy requested and I smiled. They were just like sisters, the two of them. I suppose Mal had been that for me, and that's what had made me so feared. Mal had always protected me, taught me what to do and who to be. She was the closest thing to an older sister I had, considering my real ones were long gone. 

"Hera, E." We turned our attention to Mal. "I have all the stuff. Let's get started." Evie nodded and took the ingredients from her best friend. Using makeshift beakers and flasks, Evie mixed all the ingredients together with dyes so that when the bombs exploded, the colored smoke would give us extra time to get out of there. 

"They're all finished. Let's load them up into some gloves." I raised an eyebrow.

"Gloves? The rubber on those are pretty thick," I informed her. "Are we sure those will break when we throw them down?"

"If we stretch them enough, the rubber will become thin and break when they hit the ground."

"And _this_ is why you're the smart one." The three of us began loading the chemicals into different gloves while Dizzy watched us.

"Got it?"

"Yeah, I go it." Mal shoveled the last of the chemicals in and Evie tied the knot on the glove. "Perfect. That makes five smoke bombs."

"Okay, I think that's enough, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Evie noticed one of the headbands Dizzy had made and picked it up.

"M, H, how amazing would this look with my shredded tee and heart purse."

"Very amazing," I sighed, not really caring.

"Take it." We all looked at Dizzy in astonishment. "Take a bunch."

"Oh, Dizzy..." Evie began picking up different accessories that she liked and put them into her bag, while Dizzy helped her out. "Oh my gosh. Thank you."

"It would make me so happy to know you were wearing something on mine in Auradon. Almost like me being there myself." Evie's overjoyed expression changed to a sad one, and she pulled Dizzy close to her. 

"I really wish I could take you with me."

"At least one of us had her dream come true, right?" My chest dropped. That was such a heartbreaking thing to hear, especially coming from a little kid.

"Yeah." Mal finished loading up the smoke bombs.

"E, Hera, we got to go."

"Okay." Dizzy waved goodbye to us with a cheery smile on her face, and for some reason, I suddenly wanted to take her back with all of us. We made our way towards the exit, but Evie halted and looked back at the bubbly little girl.

"She's gonna be okay," I assured the blue-haired girl.

"I know. But she could be so much more."

"Let's go." Mal seemed much less sympathetic, but I could understand why. She still loved Ben, whether she'd admit it or not, and that kept her determined to rescue him. On the way back, we began making fun of the stories of the parents in Auradon. 

"That one was epic," I laughed. "That went on for actual days."

"Like it mattered, right? They were both undone by True Love's Kiss," Mal snickered.

"Works every time," all three of us said at the same time, causing us to laugh.

"I really thought that's what you and Ben had," I sighed.

"What about you and Carlos?" Evie piped in. "You guys really seemed like you could be something. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah."

"No thanks, Evie. I already let it out on Mal."

"I'm not coming back, Evie." I was shocked. I didn't think Mal would take it this far. But... if it meant I'd never have to face Jane again... "I can't. I really tried to tell you."

"Yeah."

"But I mean, I saw the way your face lit up when we walked through those dorm rooms for the first time. And I couldn't spoil it for you."

"If you're staying, I'm staying, too." I smiled and wrapped a hand around Mal's arm.

"I'm staying, too. You're like my older sister. I can't leave you behind." Mal looked down at me with affection in her green eyes, but her response was less so.

"No. Evie, Hera, you two are Auradon girls. And I am... and will always be... the girl from the Isle." Sighing, I picked up a rock and chucked it at the sign that opened the entrance. Evie stopped at the balcony that overlooked Auradon, and I looked at the promising land as well.

"I didn't know what you were going through," Evie suddenly admitted. "I thought you two were fine. Why did you have to hide?" She was making me feel guilty.

"I didn't want to let you down," Mal answered. "But the truth is out. It's tearing me apart."

"Not listening to my heart. I really had to go."

"And I would never stop you."

"Even though we've changed, nothing has to change." Silence filled the space between us, until I felt tears brimming in my eyes.

"I love him..." I looked down at my fingers as Evie gasped. "I think I always have. Jane flirting with him made me realize that."

"Hera, you have to tell him about this." I shook my head.

"It's too late, E. He and Jane... Ugh, I can't even talk about it, but I shouldn't get in the way."

"Hera?" I looked at Mal. "As your older sister-" I laughed. "-I can say there is no way Jane is better than you, and I know Carlos sees that. Please, just make up with him." I looked back at Auradon once again before turning around.

"I'll think about it."


	8. Chapter 8

Carlos, Jay, and for some reason, Lonnie, emerged from the limo.

"I'll get the swords," Jay offered. Mal looked extremely peeved when she saw Lonnie.

"I made them bring me," she tried to explain, running into Evie's embrace.

"Hi. Welcome to the Isle. It's good to see you." Carlos and Jay opened the trunk of the limo and pulled the swords out.

"And Dude." I furrowed my eyebrows. Why was Carlos' dog here? Curious, I wandered over and saw the scruffy dog wrapped in a blanket.

"I told you to stay," Carlos sighed.

"I flunked obedience class." I nearly screamed.

_Did... Did Dude just_ talk _? What is happening?_

"Great, and he can still talk."

"Carlos your dog is talking. Forget the fact that he can still do it! What is going on?" I got really close to his face and he looked slightly scared.

"I'll... I'll explain later." He focused back on the dog. "You're lucky I love you. Come on." He picked up Dude and cradled him under his arm. He pulled the replica wand from his pocket and held it out to Mal, who suddenly looked extremely greedy.

"Ooh. Here, let me see." He handed it to her and she smiled. "Wow, what a beauty."

"It's noon."

"All right. Are we ready?"

"Yeah." Evie held up the bag of smoke bombs. 

"Let's do this." Everyone entered the pipe, and I was about to follow, when I felt compelled to do something. I turned around and blocked Carlos from going through.

"Hey, Hera," Carlos greeted. "Are you... are you doing okay?" I sighed and looked down at my shoes.

"I just... I don't want to have to face Harry again today," I admitted. "I know he's going to want something from me before he lets Ben go." I felt a warmth on my hand and looked over to see Carlos' resting on it. Surprised, I looked up at him. "Carlos... I saw Jane flirting with you."

"Is that what this is about? This leaving and ignoring me?" I nodded, feeling extremely childish. "Hera, she doesn't mean anything to me. I got so annoyed when she was flirting, so I told her I-" He stopped, but I knew what he meant.

"You mean that? There's nothing between you and Jane?" His fingers brushed away some of the stray hairs in my face.

"Of course I mean it. I mean, it's _you_ we're talking about. You're... well, you're indescribable." I chuckled.

"Thank you, Carlos."

"Oh, and Hera? I won't let Harry do anything to you. I promise."

"I'm glad you're here, Carlos." He looked down at Dude.

"Stay," he commanded, pointing the wand at the dog. "I mean it." He turned back to me.

"Let's go." We all emerged from the pipe and looked around until we spotted the largest ship.

"That's Uma's ship. Remember to stand your ground and be ready to run." Mal looked at me, then to Carlos. "Make sure Harry doesn't come anywhere near her." He nodded and placed a hand on my arm. "Let's get Ben back." We all walked into view, and Gil noticed us.

"Hey, guys!" He called. "They're here!" I looked up to see Harry shoving Ben towards the plank, and my eyes subconsciously lowered.

"Welcome!" He cried. 

"Finally." Uma cackled and I rolled my eyes. "Let's get this party started. I swear I'm cold hearted. There's no negotiation! I'm not here for debating." I didn't understand why she had to set all this up. This wasn't a musical number, this was a rescue, and we just wanted to get in and out. "You need some motivation? Just look at Ben's face, then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient. I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks! You either hand over the wand, or he'll be ripped apart." Harry's gaze rested on me from afar and I shuddered, causing Carlos to pull me closer.

"Let's all just be smart. Although for you, that must be hard. You'll get your wand, no one has to come to any harm. Don't try to intimidate. Your bark is worse than your bite. Who's the baddest of them all? I guess we're finding out tonight! Release him now, and we'll go our separate ways. Unless you want to deal with me and the VKs." We all got closer to the ship, crowding around the board that would allow people to flee.

"So that's your big speech, huh? An empty ultimatum?"

"All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him. Matter of fact, make one wrong move, and I'll debilitate him. And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him! All it takes is one wrong look, and I'll- " A sudden surge of confidence flew through me, and I broke away from Carlos, pushing past Mal to stand in Harry's face.

"Harry, we get it. Chill. Oh, and while we're at it, you need to work on intimidation skill. The fear that you evoke in me, I get over so easily. I'm no longer that scared little girl. Auradon took me for a whirl. So if you push Ben into the sharks, I'll slice you up and cover you in scars." My threat seemed to rattle him and he backed up. Carlos handed Mal the wand and he placed a hand on mine. Unfortunately, Harry took notice.

"Oh? What's this I see? The cause of your surge of bravery? She's mine boy, and mine alone. I think you should just run home. And if you don't, I'll hunt you down, and bury you six feet into the ground."

"Harry, shut up!" Mal stepped forwards to give Uma the wand, but a certain voice stopped her

"Hey, we don't have to choose." Mal whipped her head to look at King Ben. "We don't have to light the fuse. Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose. There's gotta be a better way." An idea seemed to spark in his mind, and he turned to look at Uma, the cause of all this trouble. "Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance. You'll have your say." She pulled out her sword and smirked.

"Silly king, you give me? You're gonna give me a chance?" He nodded, but his hope was in vain. "Well, not a chance." Mal stepped forwards to hand Uma the wand, but a strange look crossed her face. "Hold up. Mm. Too easy. Why don't you give it a test drive? We want to see it work." I looked at Carlos in panic, and placed one foot forward, prepared to create a distraction.

"You always were quite the drama queen."

"Oh, and nothing too big, or else Ben is fish bait."

"We're dead," Jay quivered. Carlos looked around for something to help out Mal. His gaze rested on something, and when I followed it, I saw Dude sitting up on another level of the wharf. Mal turned to look back at us, and he cocked his head towards the dog. Hopefully, this would work.

"Okay. Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word." She pretended to cast a spell, then waited for Dude to talk. He just sat there, blinking at us, some Mal tried to provoke him.

"Talk, dog."

"Does this vest make me look fat?" He whispered. Uma's eyes went wide, and her gang of pirates began laughing. "Hey. Does anyone have some bacon? Cookies?" Convinced, Uma stepped forwards.

"Give me the wand!" Mal held it out of reach.

"Give me Ben!" She seemed reluctant, but ultimately caved.

"Harry, bring him over." The pirate did as told, dragging Ben over to where Mal and her rival were standing. "Oh. Cut him loose, Harry."

"I never get to have any fun." He cut Ben's ropes, freeing the king. Mal grabbed his hand and gave Uma the wand, then tried to push him away.

"Ben, go!" However, he wouldn't budge, which was bad because we needed to run. "Go, move." She finally got enough force to move him, and Carlos took my hand and we began to flee.

"Okay, okay," I heard Uma saying. "By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free." Of course, nothing happened, and we knew we'd have to move faster. "No!"

"Ben!" The king kept stopping, much to the annoyance of all of us.

"You do not get to win every time!"

"Trust me." Carlos shot a smoke bomb right in front of where the pirates were standing to stall them, while Jay pulled the swords from the barrel we'd stashed them in and handed them to each of us. Harry ran right for me, but I stood my ground, unafraid now.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello, Hera. Well, well, well."

"You don't scare me anymore, Harry." He swung at me, but I dodged before attempting to cut his shoulder. I felt a sudden pain sting my arm as he swung his sword again, but I ignored it and kicked his shin. He lunged for my head with his hook and I caught it. Panicking, he tried to swipe my legs, but I pushed him away. Harry kicked my chest and I jumped as he tried to sweep my legs before swinging at him again. Unfortunately, he caught my sword with his hook and began to push me back against the railing.

"Well, now. Doens't this seem familiar?" I chuckled before pushing his hands back he tried to spear me, but his sword got caught in the wood, and I took the chance to knee him in the gut before grabbing onto his hook. As he tried to back up, it came clean off, and I knew I had the advantage. He looked at me with hatred and threw down his sword as I dangled the hook over the water. "Come on, love. Give it back."

"After everything you did to me and my friends? All the abuse and the screaming? Not to mention the fact you forced me to date you?" I tossed the hook overboard. "This is the least of the punishment you deserve." He grabbed his sword and jumped into the water after it, and I blew a snarky kiss and gave a fake wave goodbye before rolling my eyes and running to help out the others. Carlos, Jay, Evie, and I all met up.

"Jay, go start the car," Carlos ordered.

"I'll meet you guys there." I started to run after all of them, until I spotted Harry back from the water, attempting to kill Ben. There was no way I could just stand here and watch Harry enjoy himself.

"Carlos, go. I have some unfinished business to take care of." His gaze flickered to Harry.

"Hera, this isn't-" Before he could finish, I ran to the pirate and blocked him from hitting Ben.

"Ben, run!" The king did as told and ran towards Mal.

"You really just do not give up, do you, Hera? You're the annoying thorn in my side you've always been."

"Then why... did you try... and force me... to love you...?" He chuckled.

"I knew there was no way I could get your attention on my own. That was my best solution." I sneered. His intentions were even more disgusting than I could have imagined.

"You're sick."

"Carlos, smoke bomb!" A cloud of purple smoke went up, and while Harry was distracted, I kicked him and started to run. But it wasn't enough, and he grabbed my arm and pulled me around to face him.

"I don't think so, princess." I was frozen in place. It was that nickname. That's what caused me to become afraid again. But it was also just that... a nickname. "You know that Carlos isn't good enough for you." That was the final straw.

"You're right..." He seemed to buy it, and I sliced his shoulder, allowing me to run. "He's better." I sprinted to the tunnel and pushed past Mal just in time for her to push down the walkway between the pirates and us. I emerged on the other side and was immediately brought into a hug from Carlos.

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah... yeah I think I'm fine." He looked down and his eyes went wide. I appeared to have a large cut going up my arm. "Oh, that's nothing. You should see what I did to him. Now let's go!" I crawled into the car next to Carlos, and as soon as Mal and Ben sat down, Jay sped away. My heart rate slowly went back to normal as I slouched in the seat, coming down from the adrenaline high.

"I'm really sorry that things didn't go the way you wanted them to," Ben apologized.

"I mean, as long as you're safe, that's..." Mal couldn't finish her sentence.

"Well, I mean, at least I got to see the Isle. They're my people, too. Uma helped me see that." Something about that sentence didn't line up.

"Ben, Uma captured you."

"She's an angry girl with a bad plan. That's not so different from you when you came to Auradon, Mal."

_What's going on?_

 _"_ Awkward." My eyes went wide at the dog's remark.

"Dude, I know you can talk, but that doesn't always mean you should." Evie tried to change the subject.

"Did anyone else see Hera absolutely _destroy_ Harry out there?" I chuckled.

"Wait, Hera, you fought Harry?" Mal seemed so proud.

"Threw his hook into the ocean, kneed him in the gut several times and sliced his shoulder with a sword."

"So does that mean you're not afraid of him anymore?" I smiled at Carlos.

"No, I don't think I am."

"No more nightmares?" I shook my head.

"There's still one more loose end I have to tie up. After that, hopefully they'll stop."

"Would someone like to explain what you all are talking about?" All eyes focused on Ben. 

"Back when we lived on the Isle, Harry had a crush on me, for some reason," I explained. "But it was sick and twisted. He knew there was no way he could have me on my own free will, so he threatened me. Said that if I didn't date him, he'd kill these guys." I gestured to my friends. "I obeyed, because I didn't want to take the risk of him following his word. He was nice at first, and I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But then he'd yell at me, or hit me for no reason, and the nickname he always used to control me was 'princess.'" Everything went silent and Carlos grabbed my hand. "But I think I'm going to be fine now."

"Here we go." Jay activated the magic bridge and we drove back to Auradon Prep. After we all got out of the car, we had to go our separate ways.

"I'll get these swords back to the gym," Lonnie said.

"Thanks."

"See you later." Carlos turned to me and smiled.

"Hera..." I think I knew what was about to happen, so I stopped him.

"Wait, Carlos." He furrowed his eyebrows. "I have to tie up that one last loose end." He nodded, and I ran into the school. I made my way through the guys' dorm hall, and stopped in front of a door. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. Once it did, there stood a boy with long, brown hair and frosty blue eyes.

"Hera?" I smiled.

"Hey, Jon. I need your help."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello? Jon?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face until he looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, sorry, Hera. I'm just... so shocked you're here. You don't come by anymore." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "That hair looks really great on you, by the way." I smiled.

"Thanks. Anyway, like I said, I need your help."

"Uh, yeah, sure... come in." He moved to the side and I sat down on Jon's bed. His roommate, my old biology lab partner, looked up and waved at me. 

"Hera!" He cried. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Hello, Ray," I chuckled. Jon kept the door ajar and sat down next to me. 

"Okay, Hera. What do you need?" I took in a deep breath and then began to talk.

"Lately, I've been having nightmares about Aline." His eyes went wide at the familiar name and he shifted a bit closer. "And she blames me in them."

"I would assume it's because you blame yourself?" I shook my head.

"I don't anymore, contrary to popular belief. I think... I think my brain just needs closure."

"But she's dead." I sighed and buried my head in my hands.

"Thanks for that _lovely_ reminder, Jon." He patted my back.

"Sorry. I forgot you two were pretty close." Silence filled the room. "Why do you need me?" I looked at him with desperate eyes.

"I want you to come with me." He took in a deep breath, and after a moment of hesitation, nodded. 

"Ray, we'll be back in a few minutes." His roommate nodded and we both exited the dorm room. "It's really great to see you again, Hera. I know last time we saw each other... I said some things," I laughed," but I'm happy that we're friends."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about never visiting. I just... I don't know. I think I thought things would be awkward, but you also did this, so I figured I should have someone who understood with me."

"Of course. But really, Hera, I'm sad you've waited until now to come find me." I sighed.

"There was... another reason..." He looked at me with intrigue, but I needed to do what I was about to before I could explain. "But let's do this first." Jon nodded and we walked in silence all the way to our destination: the garden where I first met Aline. 

"Do you want me to wait here?" I shook my head.

"It might be good to have someone there with me, just in case I..." I didn't need to finish my sentence for Jon to understand. I led him through the maze, until we made it to the center. There, red and white roses crowded where I had found her crying, along with candles and glass butterflies and caterpillars. With a final glance at Jon, I stepped forwards and knelt down, shutting my eyes.

"Just keep your head level, Hera," Jon warned.

"Hey, Aline," I greeted. "I'm really sorry I haven't ever come to visit you. It was just too hard to think of you without blaming myself. But now... now I no longer blame myself for what happened. I know that might seem a little selfish, but it was your choice. I really... I just wanted to tell you about how much I appreciated, because I should have done it when you were alive. And I think that guilt is causing my nightmares. I know I was a bit cold to you for a while, and I'm so sorry for that. It was all I ever knew. But you were probably the best friend I ever had. In fact, you were my only friend that wasn't from the Isle. It wasn't right for people to make fun of your creativity. Thank you for opening my eyes and making me feel better, even though you were so sad yourself. And... thank you for taking a chance on the villain kid with the raven black hair and he piercing red stare. You taught me not to be ashamed of my history, and that's why I haven't gotten rid of my tattoo. So... I really hope you've found peace, and that you're among the butterflies and caterpillars. Oh, and your sister is doing great, and Aria's nice now, so there's a good thing!" I laughed at my own side note. "I'll come back soon, I promise. I... I miss you." I opened my eyes to find tears falling from them. "Jon..." He knelt down and gripped my shoulders with his arm.

"That was beautiful, Hera," he assured me, before sitting down. "Do you not... want to talk about that other thing now?" I wiped the tears from my eyes and shook my head.

"No, you should know about this. The others already know the full story because they were there, but... I want you to know why I did what I did at the coronation party." He nodded. "So, as you know, you jokingly called me 'princess,' and I freaked out and ran off."

"Yeah. I was really confused," he confessed. "I thought you maybe just didn't like the thought of becoming a present."

"Well, when I was living on the Isle... there was this guy, and-" I stopped.

"And what? Hera, do you need to stop?" I shook my head.

"I should just tell the story of when it happened..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Physical Abuse Trigger Warning!

_2 years earlier..._

I sighed and twirled some of my red and black hair, waiting for someone to come out of the doors. The Chip Shoppe always made me want to gag. The smell of fish spilled from the doors and windows, and it didn't help that the restaurant was located on the wharf, right above a bunch more fish. 

The doors opened and I looked up to see a boy with brown hair stride out confidently. He noticed a presence beside him, looked down at me, and smiled. 

"Ah, Hera." He kissed the top of my head. "Good to see you today, love." I smiled.

"Hi, Harry. I'm shocked Uma let you leave." Uma was this little creep on the Isle that seemed to absolutely _hate_ Mal for some reason.

"Ah, I told her I was going out on a money run." He winked, and I couldn't help but laugh. I know our relationship hadn't started out on the best terms, what with him threatening me if I didn't agree to go out with him, but things were actually going pretty well, and he wasn't a bad guy. "Now come on. We have to run before she catches on." He took one of my hands with his- the one that didn't have the hook- and we both ran away from the wharf as fast as we could, laughing our heads off. As soon as we were far enough away, Harry stopped so the two of us could catch our breath.

"She's going to _kill_ you later!" I cried, heavily panting. Harry pulled my back against his chest and sighed.

"So what? Part of being a villain is breaking the rules." I sighed. "How was your day?" I chuckled at his attempt at casual conversation.

"It was fine. Mal and I stole some of _this_ earlier." I pulled out a bag of lollipops- pretty much the only candy we had here on the Isle. 

"You just keep getting better and better, Hera," he gushed. I opened the bag in Harry's direction and he pulled a yellow lollipop out, placing it in his mouth. "And then Jay decided to dump the stuff he stole on _my_ bed, so I punched him and it ended up in a fight that I won."

"Of course you did." A deep blush formed on my cheeks. Harry non-stop complimented me, and it felt really nice, considering how my mother never said anything nice to me, ever.

"And then Evie tried to force me to be a model for some dress she's making, but of course, I refused until I broke her and she gave up."

"A dress? Certainly doesn't sound like your style."

"All I know is that her mother gave her an old curtain, and she's been stocking up on the safety pins. Oh, and then Carlos and I got bored so we decided to see who could run longer." A different look crossed Harry's face, and I shrunk a little bit.

"You and Carlos sure seem to spend a lot of time together, huh?" He started getting closer to my face.

"Uh... y-yeah... We're just really good friends, Harry." He began to seethe. 

"That's what you say for now! But what happens if you start to fall in love with him?"

"Me? Love Carlos?" I nearly vomited. "That disgusting, Harry. I will _never_ love Carlos." He placed his hook under my chin.

"How can I be sure of that?" He growled. "You two are always around each other. _Always_." I gulped.

"Harry, if you do anything to Carlos, I swear to god-"

"What will you do, huh? You know that if you do anything to me, I'll kill your friends." I froze. He was right. "Come on, princess _,_ just snap out of your fantasy world. You're going to be with me for the rest of your life, whether you like it or not." I shook my head.

"That's such a creepy nickname, Harry. I hate it." He smirked, and my blood went cold. I had just done myself in.

"Is that so, _princess?_ " He slapped me with his normal hand. "Well I'm sorry, _princess_." He slapped the other cheek. "I just want to make sure you understand our relationship, _princess_." He kicked my chest and I fell to the ground. "You're forever mine, _princess_." He continued to kick me. "You will never be anything more than friends with Carlos, _princess._ And never, _never,_ will you betray or disobey me, _princess._ Otherwise, I'll kill every single on of your friends, right in front of you, just before I kill you... _princess_." Reaching down, he stroked my cheek. "Do you understand?" Weakly, I nodded, not wanting to endure Harry's wrath any further. "Good. Now, Uma will get suspicious if I don't come back, so I'll see you tomorrow, _princess._ " He left me to lie there on the ground, broken, bruised, and without hope. 

This was the rest of my life.

"... and so that's why when you called me 'princess,' I totally freaked out," I finished. "If he ever called me princess, it was always followed up by a punch or kick, or some other physical abuse." I looked back up at Jon to see his jaw nearly on the ground. "Sorry if that scared you, or whatever."

"Hera... that's... what he did..." I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter now. I went back to the Isle a couple of days ago, and I won a fight with Harry. And it made me realize that he wasn't as intimidating as he had made himself appear, and that 'princess' was just another word. And that he won't ever be able to touch me again, even if I _do_ go back."

"You have Carlos now," he concluded. "He cares about you so much. I know he'll protect you if that stupid Harry ever tries to hurt you." I nodded.

"Thanks for listening, Jon. It actually felt really good to get that story out of my system."

"Of... of course." With a final sigh, I stood and looked down at Jon.

"It was great to see you again, Jon. Evie's supposed to help me get ready for Cotillion, so I need to go. But, um... I'll see you tonight, and don't hesitate to call or come find me, or whatever."

"I'll try to keep us in contact." He chuckled before standing and hugging me. "I'll see you tonight." I walked out of the garden and began to make my way back into the school.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hera!" I turned around to see Jane running up to me, looking frazzled as always. "Hera, I need one last favor from you." I sighed and tousled my hair.

"What is it, Jane?" She took a deep breath.

"I need you to forgive me."

_Well, I didn't see that coming..._

"Huh?"

"Listen, Hera, I know you saw me flirting with Carlos, and I feel so horrible about it. I just thought, because you said you weren't really sure what you two were, that it was okay for me to try and go out with him, but you're the only one he wants. I'm really, _really_ sorry Hera." I sighed. I really couldn't stay mad at Jane, even if I wanted to.

"Of course I forgive you, Jane. I mean, we're not together, so I don't have the right to be upset with you." She gasped.

"You're _still_ not together! That's just not right..." She looked at me, and we both burst out laughing. "Okay, Hera. I'll see you tonight." 

"See you tonight, Jane." She skipped off and I sighed. I needed to go pick up my dress from Evie, and I almost got back into the school, when Carlos skidded around the corner in his uniform.

"Hera! Hera! Hera!" He grabbed my arms and I nearly jumped. "Would you go to Cotillion with me?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Jane invited me to come with some of her friends in a stretch carriage at six."

"No, I- I mean... _with_ me."

"Yeah, want me to swing by your room?" He sighed and I tried to suppress my smile. This was fun.

"Uh, this is gonna be tricky... Hera?" He placed his hand on my cheek and I froze. "Would you be my date for Cotillion? And if you don't absolutely hate my by the end of it, um, would you consider maybe being more than friends that sometimes go out with each other?" My heart began soaring in my chest. Finally, _finally,_ this was happening. "Maybe?"

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend? Where we can hold hands instead of slugging each other all the time? And I can text and tell you how great you are. Because, Carlos, you're really, really great," I gushed. "And I'm-I'm the luckiest girl in the world. You're so nice and cute... and you've always been there for me."

"Me too! I'm the luckiest girl-" We both stopped and I furrowed my eyebrows. "I mean guy. Luckiest guy." I laughed at Carlos' mistake before stepping forwards and wrapping my arms around him. I seemed to take him by surprise at first, but he soon pulled me into a strong hug. "I'm really sorry about everything, Hera." I shook my head.

"I forgive you, Carlos. I was being childish. I- I don't know what I'd do without you." My phone began to buzz, and when I looked down, I saw it was Evie. "Oh, uh, sorry, I'm being summoned," I joked. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Totally." I ran off to Evie's room, where she sat there, tapping her foot. Doug sat at her desk, typing something on Evie's computer.

"Hera, I called you three times. Why didn't you answer the first two?" I tried to be apologetic, but I couldn't keep my smile down. "Why are you smiling?"

"Carlos asked me to go to Cotillion with him!" Her anger quickly melted away. "And he asked if we could be boyfriend and girlfriend afterwards!" Evie was flat out squealing now.

"Hera, I'm so happy!" She wrapped me into a tight hug and began jumping. "Okay, now you _have_ to look perfect! Let's get started." Dread suddenly filled me.

"Evie no!" I whined. She giggled and dragged me back into my own room. 

"No getting out of it, Hera! Now, hurry up and get clean, and then come back in here." She shut the door behind her and I groaned. 

"I regret everything."

After my shower, Evie dried my hair and began messing with it, trying to figure out how to style it. 

"I've got it!" She suddenly cried, causing me to jump. For the next hour, My hair sat in rollers as Evie brushed various kinds of makeup onto my face, and my nails were coated in red and black polish. For the finishing touch before I had to put on my dress, she started pulling on my hair, and then held what she had brushed aside in place with a clip that had a red rose on it. "Okay!" She yanked me to the mirror in her room and I gasped. My face looked perfect, right down to the black eyes shadow, contouring, winged eyeliner, and red lipstick. My nails were black with red curlicues all over them, and my red hair had been curled and swept to one side. I looked... beautiful.

"Evie... thank you... I..." She hugged me again and smiled.

"Of course. You have to look perfect for Carlos." She helped me into my dress and the shoes, then started to get ready herself, but I wasn't done. 

"Evie..." She hummed in acknowledgement. "I told Jon about what happened with Harry." She froze before turning to look at me.

"How-how-how did that go?" She stuttered out, astonished.

"He looked horrified, but... You know, it explained why I freaked out when he called me princess." She nodded and slipped on her blue dress. 

"At least you're not afraid of him anymore." I smiled.

"Yeah. If I ever see him again, I'll kick his-"

"Hera!" I looked in the doorway to see Mal beaming at me. "Is there something you want to tell me?" I blushed.

"Carlos asked me to Cotillion, and I think we're a thing now." She laughed before ducking back out. Evie took my hand and smiled down at me. 

"Let's do this."


	13. Chapter 13

Cameras of the hungry paparazzi snapped. I tried to run past them, but since I was Evie, she stopped and answered questions, so I decided to pose for the pictures.

"Evie, Hera, you look beautiful!" Someone called.

"Thank you so much," I blushed.

"Did you design the barrette?" As usual, everyone's focus was back on Evie.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Uh, no, it's not my creation. Many of the hair accessories this evening are by a fabulous new designer, 'Dizzy of the Isle.'" I smiled and hoped that Dizzy was watching. This would cause her to _freak out_ , and it was the credit she deserved. Done with answering questions, Evie grabbed my arm and yanked me onto the boat Cotillion was being hosted on. Lanterns were strung up above us. People were littering the dance floor, dancing with their dates to the loud music. Evie tapped my hand and nodded her head to the bottom of the stairs. Carlos stood there in a pair of red pants with a white shirt and a black and white jacket. It wasn't that different for him, but some reason, it seemed different this time around. His jaw was dropped in awe, I would assume from looking at me, but he quickly closed it and approached me.

"Hera, you look... beyond words," he gushed, placing a hand on the small of my back.

"Thank you, Carlos." I looked down at the floor, then back up to him. "This is all Evie's handiwork."

"You really are a miracle worker." He turned to Evie.

"Hera's already beautiful. I merely enhanced it." Carlos looked me in my red eyes and smiled.

"You're right about that first part." I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Come on, Hera." I took his hand we made our way to the dance floor. Everything seemed like it would be perfect, when I heard a cheery voice call out to me.

"Hera! There you are, my dear!" I looked over to see Fairy Godmother standing at my side. "Well, everything looks beautiful. You and Jane really did a good job. But Jane _has_ requested you help with refreshments, so we have to ladle out the punch before the sherbet melts." I sighed. Jane didn't know Carlos and I were here together, so I couldn't blame her for asking for my help.

"Fairy Godmother, I would love to help, but I actually have a date." Enthusiasm crossed her expression.

"A date? Really?" Her gaze flickered to Carlos, who was standing across from me. "Do you have a date, too?" I resisted the urge to break down laughing. Carlos looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Really?" She was _not_ catching on.

"Yeah." 

"Fairy Godmother." I took Carlos' hands in mine, and he gently ran his thumbs over the smooth skin. Her gaze flickered back and forth between the two of us, and she finally caught on.

"Bipity Bopity! Oh!" He smiled at me, and my heart melted. This was happiness, right here. He gestured his head towards the dance floor.

"After you." We made our way into the crowd of people and began to dance with each other. Compared to Carlos, I was definitely the worse dancer, but that didn't matter right now. He grabbed my hand and spun me one way, then back around, causing me to laugh. It was so strange to think that only a couple years ago, I was disgusted by the thought of liking Carlos, and now I was his girlfriend. I don't think happiness in a relationship would have been something that ever crossed my mind after Harry, but Carlos was so different. Despite being raised by parents who didn't care about us, the two of us had turned out pretty all right. 

The music stopped suddenly, and a fanfare was played. Lumiere cleared his throat, before smiling down at all of us.

"The future Lady Mal!" He announced. The people around the staircase parted, starting a chain reaction. Carlos and I moved to stand beside Evie and Doug, as well as Jay and Lonnie, who I think had ended up coming together. Mal emerged as gasps and murmurs rippled through the crowd of people. She looked absolutely beautiful in the blue and yellow dress. which went perfectly with her purple hair. Everyone stood there in a stunned silence, until Evie began clapping.

"Whoo!"

"Yeah, Mal!"

"Mal!" She descended the stairs to meet Belle and the Beast, but something was missing: Ben. I leaned closer to Carlos as we kept clapping. 

"Where's Ben?" He looked at me, then at Mal, then back at me.

"I don't know..." Belle and Beast said some reassuring words before Mal walked away with Evie, coming over to the rest of us.

"How are you?"

"Uh... sorta feel like I'm about to throw up."

"Yeah? Okay, that's okay." I touched Mal's arm and smiled at her.

"Look, we're right here with you, okay?" She nodded, and her expression seemed to slowly change into a happy one. Just then, another fanfare played.

"King Benjamin!" All attention turned to Ben, who looked oddly distressed and winded. All the girls around me curtsied, but I took the option to bow, seeing as how I would fall flat on my face in these heels if I tried to be delicate.

"Go get him." Evie nudged Mal forwards as Ben descended the stairs. They met at the bottom and I sighed, glad they were finally together and happy. At least, that's what I thought.

"Mal, I wish I had time to explain," he apologized. I heard the door open, and everyone's attention was snapped to the dark-skinned girl in the light blue dress emerge. My jaw dropped as Carlos and I glanced at each other in worry. Ben almost seemed to be pulled towards.

"What's Uma doing here?" I hissed. Ben took her hand and led her down, and as soon as they were close enough to everyone, he knelt down and kissed said hand, causing everyone to gasp.

"I'm sorry. It all happened so fast." Something was _not_ right here. "Something happened to me when I was on the Isle with Uma. A connection."

"What are you saying?" Mal gasped out.

"I'm saying-"

"It was love," Uma finished.

"It was."

"I just- I realized how alike Ben and I are, you know?"

"We are."

"I know."

"You are so beautiful."

"Ben." He flickered his attention to Mal, who looked beyond broken. "Did you go back for her?"

"He didn't have to," Uma answered. "I dove through the barrier before it closed, and I'm an excellent swimmer."

"You are."

"Aw, thank you."

"This is disgusting," I muttered. Carlos and Evie nodded in agreement.

"Listen, Mal." Uma took her rival's hand. "I just really want to thank you, I do, for everything." She hugged Mal, but I wasn't falling for it. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Don't you see, Mal? You were right. You knew that we weren't meant to be together. That's why you never told me that you loved me. Thank you." Uma handed her purse to someone and pulled Ben into a slow waltz, leaving everyone else stunned and frozen in place. Evie pulled Mal away and Carlos, Jay, and I crowded around her. Carlos placed an arm around my waist as he glared at Ben and Uma dancing.

"Not too thrilled I risked my life for him," he growled.

"I should've let Harry run him through," I sighed. "Even if that would give the bane of my existence a victory."

"We're with you, Mal," Lonnie assured. Uma passed by all of us with this cheap, passive-aggressive smile on her lips.

"Let's get out of here." Jay tugged on Mal's arm, trying to lead her out.

"Okay." Beast stopped Mal on our way out.

"Mal."

"Honey, we're so sorry. We had no idea."

"I gonna go talk to him." We almost made it out the door, when Lumiere spoke to the crowd again.

"And now the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece, designed especially for his lady."

_The window!_

All eyes turned to the strange tarp, and gasps echoed as it fell away. Ben was kneeling to Mal, who was in a dark purple dress, purple hair flowing behind her. It was the real Mal from the Isle.

"Ben did that?" Mal gasped.

"Yeah, he did."

"Oh! Evie... Ben's known who I was all along. Oh!"

"He loves the real you, M." I placed a hand on my chest and sighed. "A true love."

"Yeah."

"I told you," Evie laughed. Enraged, Uma stormed towards Lumiere.

"Cover that thing back up!"

"I will not!" Caught off guard, the girl turned back to Ben.

"Um, uh- why don't you tell everyone the present you have for me, Ben?" He turned around to face the general public.

"I have an announcement. Uma will be joining the court tonight as my lady."

"Son..." Beast tried to approach Ben.

"Not now, Dad!"

"The... Uh, so as my gift to her, I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all."


	14. Chapter 14

My hand flew to my mouth in horror, and Carlos squeezed my hand. I needed to figure out what was going on _right now_. From across the crowd, I noticed Jon standing with a group of friends. Maybe he would know something. 

"Carlos, I'm gonna try to figure out what's happening. Wait here." He nodded and I raced over to the group of friends. Jon noticed me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hera, who's that girl?" He hissed.

"Her name is Uma. She's... I don't even know where to begin. She's even more rotten than any of us VKs ever were. Harry- the guy I told you about- he works for her." With the reminder of Harry, Jon's eyelids narrowed.

"I'll kill her!" He began to lunge forward, but I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back.

"Jon, that's not gonna solve anything. Besides, I need you to tell me if Ben started acting suspicious between when we got back and now." He thought back as far as he could, but shook his head.

"I didn't see him before this." I looked at the others.

"Ray? Aria? Did you see anything?" They both shook their heads.

"Hera, I saw something." I turned to face the tanned girl.

"What was it, Rajah?"

"Fairy Godmother! Bring down the barrier!"

"I most certainly will not."

"I am your king!"

"Obey him!"

"Earlier today, I was talking to Ben, and his eyes suddenly got really glassy and he stopped talking, and then he was like 'I have to go.'" I paused. I had seen that somewhere before, but where?

"I know what happened!" Aria cried. We all looked at her as she explained. "When my parents were telling me the story of how they fell in love, my dad was said that Uma's mom used some sort of spell with her necklace, and his eyes suddenly went glassy and he kind of lost control of his actions!" I gasped.

"What? A puny necklace did that? That's the stupidest thing I've ever- Wait! Your dad was spelled! Of course! That's exactly what Uma's doing to Ben! Thank you guys so much! You're the best!" I raced back over to my friends and stood in front of Mal. "Ben's been spelled," I informed her. The pieces started to click into place for everyone.

"Uma found your spell book," Evie inferred. 

"Just looked at me," Uma ordered.

"... I should have asked how Aria's mom broke the spell..." I sighed. 

"Ben." Mal broke away from us and approached her love. "Ben. Look at me." Uma and her were now standing right in front of him, side to side.

"No, look at me. You love me, remember?"

"No you don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Ben, look at me. Bring down the barrier now!"

"I do not take orders from you!" Fairy Godmother cried.

"Ben?"

"Ben, I never told you that I loved you because I thought that I wasn't good enough. And I thought that it was only a matter of time before you realized that yourself. But Ben, that's me." He looked at the window. "I'm part Isle and part Auradon."

"Ben, eyes over here."

"And, Ben, you've always known who you were, and who we can be."

"Ben, don't listen to her."

"Ben, I know what love feels like now. Ben, of course I love you. Ben, I've always loved you." She held her hands out and pressed her lips against his. I sighed and Carlos pulled me close against him, smiling down at me. Slowly, Mal pulled away, and Ben smiled down at her.

"I think it worked..." I whispered.

"Mal..." Ben pressed his forehead against the girl's.

"True love's kiss," Evie whipered. "Works every time." Suddenly, Uma lunged at Fairy Godmother, trying to snatch the wand from her hands.

"Ugh, give it to me!"

"No! Guards, seize her!" Everyone began to run at Uma as she ran towards the railing, but Mal stopped them.

"No, no! Stop, please! Stop! Uma, I know you. You are so much more than just a villain. And you have to believe in me because I believe in you. Do not let your pride get in the way of something that you really want." Suddenly, her necklace began glowing, and she turned to climb on the railing. "No, no! Uma!" I froze. I was getting sudden flashbacks to what happened to Aline, and I lost control of my actions. I remember collapsing, and someone- I'd assume Carlos- grabbing me and holding me from behind.

"It's okay, Hera. You're okay... everything's okay..."

"Uma!" She jumped and I screamed at the top of my lungs. We all looked down as Carlos held onto me, but I couldn't just stand there. I wasn't using my head, and in an instant, I broke away from Carlos' arms and jumped over the railing.

"Hera!"


	15. Chapter 15

My head was cloudy as I dove closer to the light source. Suddenly, things began to shake around me and I felt something slimy wrap around my waist. If I could, I would have screamed as we broke the surface. Uma had transformed into a half person- half octopus hybrid and had me in one of her tentacle's grasp. 

"True love's kiss won't save this," she cackled. I struggled against her grip and repeatedly hit the tentacle, trying to get her to release me. "The world will know my name!" She thrashed a free tentacle at where Mal and Ben were standing, attempting to knock them off the boat. Mal broke away from the group and started seething, eyes turning bright green. I continued to struggle against Uma as she laughed at Mal. Suddenly, a purple fog enveloped her, and from it emerged a large, purple dragon.

"What the...?" Uma cackled as dragon-Mal fired at her.

"Come on, Mal! Let's finish this once and for all!" She taunted. The reality of what was going on set in, and I began to panic.

"Help! Someone help me! Carlos, Ben, Jon, Jay, Evie! Anyone!" I pounded against her tentacle again, but nothing happened. Mal lunged at Uma and shot more fire, but Uma dodged and shot up a wave. Ben ran to the railing and let out a loud roar before diving into the water.

"Is _everyone_ here just part animal?" I screamed.

"Mal! Uma! Stop! Back down!" He ordered. 

"What are you gonna do, Ben? Splash me?"

"That's enough! It's got to stop! This isn't the answer! The fighting has got to stop! No one wins this way! We have to listen and respect each other." I rolled my eyes. What was that going to solve? "It won't be easy, but let's be brave enough to try. Uma, I know you want what is best for the Isle. Help me make a difference." He extended his hand to her, and for a moment, Uma hesitated. She extended her tentacle towards Ben, but rather than shaking his hand, she placing his ring in his palm and dropped me back into the water. Terrified, I quickly swam to King Ben, and he took me into his arms to try and keep me afloat. Uma turned and sunk under the water, swimming back towards the Isle. Satisfied, Ben removed one of his arms from my waist and began to swim back to the boat. Carlos and Jay lowered a ladder and held it steady as Ben helped me up onto the ladder. We climbed up, and as soon as I touched the ground, I nearly collapsed, only to be caught by Jon, who just _happened_ to be standing there. Aria, Rajah, Ray, and Carlos all rushed to my side, and Jon handed me off to Carlos. I could tell he was a little upset, but that really wasn't that important at the moment. Dragon Mal landed on the ship and began to transform back, becoming wrapped in that same purple fog. But when she emerged, Mal looked different. Her dress was now purple and ruffled, her hair was down and curled, and a tiny crown rested on her head. Her dress also happened to be on fire in certain places, which she noticed and swiftly started to put out.

"Ooh!" She patted on the places where smoke was rising before looking down at Ben and laughing. She picked up her skirt and dropped into an over-dramatic curtsy before two men led her down the stairs to meet Evie. "Whew. Okay, so I did not know I could do that."

"Tell me about it. That makes two of us." She noticed another smoking spot on Mal's dress and blew it out.

"Thank you."

"Shall we?" Evie extended her hand to her best friend.

"We shall." Mal took it and Evie led her to Ben, who pulled Mal close against him and passionately kissed her. Carlos laughed and patted the king's shoulder.

"All right, all right, all right, all right." They broke away and Ben looked around at all of us.

"I owe you guys so much."

"Yeah."

"Really."

"You got that right."

"Just a little bit."

"If there is anything that you need or anything I can do for you-"

"Um, actually, there is, Ben." All eyes focused on Evie. "I know a girl who would really love to come to Auradon. It's Drizella's daughter, Dizzy. She's like a little sister to me." I smiled. Having Dizzy here would be amazing.

"Then she should come."

"Okay. Okay, great! Actually, um..." Everyone laughed. "Ben, there's a lot of kids who would really love it here in Auradon. Kids like us who deserve a second chance. Can I maybe get you a list?"

"Yes, yes! Absolutely, please."

"Great." One of the men approached, holding something soaked in water.

"M'lady Mal, we found your spell book below deck." Mal's expression quickly changed. "Uma had it." He placed it in her hands.

"Ooh. Um... You know, this seems like the kind of thing that belongs in the hands of Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother?" She pushed through some people and took the book from Mal.

"That's me, thank you. Mm-hmm."

"This belongs in the museum."

"It does, yes, and I'm gonna take it."

"Go for it. I'm not gonna be needing it anymore." Suddenly, Mal kicked water at Ben, and he quickly responded by doing the same. It seemed like I would get away scott-free, until Ben turned around and looked down at me. He gestured his hand for the other students to go back to what they were doing, leaving me with him, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Jon, Aria, Ray, and Rajah all looking at me in concern.

"Hera, do you want to talk about what happened there?" The king asked. I looked at Carlos and took his hand, sighing.

"I... I had a moment. Uma jumping off the railing... all I saw was Aline jumping off that roof. And I didn't do anything the first time, so I think something in my brain said I needed to help her this time. I should have remembered Uma could do that."

"Hera." I turned my attention to Jay. "You've been through a lot these past couple of days, haven't you?" I nodded and looked down, trying to keep from crying.

"You're so much braver than any of us over here, Hera," Aria laughed, gesturing to her and her other three friends.

"And we're always here for you," Carlos assured, squeezing my hand.

"Hera, you shouldn't be afraid to come talk to me." Mal knelt down and hugged me. "I'll gladly serve as your big sister." Everyone laughed, then crowded around me into a hug.

"Okay, okay okay!" I stuck my arms out and they backed off. "Come on, enough with the sentimental weeping! Let's have some fun!"


	16. Epilogue

I sighed and looked off into the night sky while people danced to the upbeat music behind me. My mind finally seemed like it was at peace, and maybe I'd be able to sleep without having a nightmare tonight. I felt a hand rest on my back, and looked to my left to see Carlos looked at me with soft eyes.

"Will you be okay?" He asked. I nodded and took his other hand in mine.

"I have about as much closure as I can get at the moment, and I think I'm at peace with that now." I scooted closer and rested my head on his shoulder, and he placed his on mine. 

"I always worry about you, Hera," he confessed. "You're such a troublemaker, even now that we're not villains anymore." I chuckled.

"Well, I think I'm always going to be a bit of a loose cannon. After all- just like Mal said- I'm part Isle, part Auradon." The music slowed down, and Carlos took my hand, bringing me out onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I did the same with his neck.

"You know, I distinctly remember a time where the thought of liking you grossed me out." I laughed.

"Really? Me too." Our laughter died down. "It's so strange to think of how far we've come."

"I'm really sorry things were so complicated between us for so long. I... I feel like it was my fault." I shook my head.

"I was expecting things from you, which I had no right to do. I'm actually glad I waited for this."

"Me too." My eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips, then back up. Slowly, Carlos began leaning in, when someone tapped him on the shoulder, and I looked over to see Jon.

"I need to talk to Hera for a little bit," he rushed to explain. "Do you mind if I cut in for a moment?" Carlos seemed hesitant, but I nodded and he stepped aside. I took position with Jon and let him talk. "Hera, Evie told me that you and Carlos are a thing." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes... what about it?" He smiled.

"Relax, I'm not mad about it. I think you already know that I won't stop liking you, but I just want you to be happy, and if Carlos makes you happy, then I'm happy for the two of you."

"I think that's touching?" I joked.

"Just remember that if he ever hurts you, I will go after him with a shovel." I threw my head back laughing and shook my head.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, can I have my boyfriend back?"

"Of course." He stepped away and Carlos quickly rushed back to me, wrapping his arms around my waist just a bit tighter this time.

"What was that about?" He seemed a bit peeved, so I brushed away some of the hair in his eyes and smiled.

"It was the 'if he ever hurts you' speech." He chuckled and pulled me closer against his body.

"At least _now_ all the trouble is over." I shook my head.

"If you think everything's over, then you're crazy. You know Uma. If she's not dead, she's not gonna give up. And... something tells me I haven't seen the last of Harry yet." I shuddered slightly.

"Hera, I promised I wouldn't let him do anything to you, and I'm sticking by my word. He won't ever lay a finger on you again." I sighed.

"I'm really glad I have you, Carlos." Once again, he leaned in, and this time, we finally got to kiss. It was soft, almost as though he was afraid to hurt me, but when I kissed back, he pressed a little harder. Reluctantly, we broke away, and I smiled up at him before resting my head on his chest. Looking off to the side, I saw something that would have scared me if I hadn't been in such a happy position. A transparent and slightly fuzzy figure with blonde hair wearing a blue dress. They smiled at me and waved before fading away. I gasped and shot my head up from Carlos' chest.

"W-what's wrong, Hera?" 

"I-I think I just saw Aline's ghost." He shook his head.

"It was probably just your imagination." I sighed.

"You're probably right." He pulled me back in for another kiss and my heart soared. It was over... for now.


End file.
